I'll Never Forget
by fictionaljunkie
Summary: This is a what-could-have-been and an encounter Hermione had with Draco before Harry came to find her at the Astronomy Tower.


So, I'm rewriting my very first one-shot, (I actually uploaded this on ) and I'd like some constructive criticism? I've always loved the idea of Draco and Hermione together and so here's one while I was re-watching the movie at the time. Writing a full story is too much from me right now so yeah. I tried to add more dialogue? And maybe some background information. Ok, possible fail at this **BUT I'M PRACTICING!**

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. It was right after the Quidditch match and Gryffindor won thanks to Ron and Harry. It was nerve-wracking, thinking Harry spiked Ron's pumpkin juice with _Felix Felicis_. She didn't know whether she should report him or not. Throughout the whole match, she flinched every time Gryffindor scored a goal thinking that each one was undeserved. It wasn't her fault that she thought this way; it was already built into her system the moment she was born. She couldn't help feeling or even thinking this way. As she made her way to the common room for the afterparty, she was hoping she could give Harry a good scolding though he did help their house win a match. The nerve of him!

By the time she reached, the party was in full swing. Everyone was cheering for Ron. She found Harry in no time though,

"Harry!" she began.

"Now, I know what you're thinking Hermione but I did not put the potion into Ron's pumpkin juice, it was him the whole time." Harry grinned as he explained.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Ronald was really that good? She thought. Finally! Something he's talented at!

"What? So you're saying… I did it on my own." Ron said, overhearing their conversation just as he reached them from the cheering crowds. "Yeah, well I am that good. See Hermione, I didn't need _Felix Felicis_ to help me at all."

"I-I, well, I obviously thought Harry gave you that potion! You thought so too didn't you?" Hermione retaliated.

"Aren't you the _oh-so-brilliant_ one among us? Why do you always have to pick on me being the fool? Can't you just be happy for me for once." Ron snapped back.

Hermione glared at him and was just about to congratulate him and also apologize for assuming they cheated but then helplessly watched him get grabbed by Lavender. Ron turned in surprise but began to join in with the celebrations as the stupid bubbly girl pulled him into the huge dancing crowd in the middle of the common room. Hermione watched him twirl Lavender around and dance along with her. She turned to talk to Harry or more likely scold him for playing that trick on her but saw him off with Seamus chatting enthusiastically about the game. She whirled back around then just to see Ron being planted a wet sloppy kiss by Lavender, to which he returned.

'Disgusting!' She thought.

How could Ronald do this to her? Was he not interested in her? Was she too smart? Or was she simply… not good enough? The thought horrified her. She was his best friend for years! And he couldn't even pluck the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball.

Upset and frustrated, she left the party. The corridors were empty, with most of the students either asleep, at the celebratory party or the Slytherin's sulking in their cold, dingy dungeons. Feeling a sudden cold breeze, she headed for the Room of Requirement. Now that's one place she knew she could find some peace and quiet for a while. Unfortunately, she was this close into stepping onto Mrs. Norris's tail as Filch's cat passed her by. She knew Filch must be close by and turned back in frustration.

Why! Why couldn't I for once just have a place to myself where no one could hurt me and I can have some peace? Hermione thought.

Picking up her pace now, she decided to go to the staircase of the Astronomy Tower. Thankfully, no one was there and Hermione was already very distressed. She sat down by the side and buried her head into her hands and cried. After awhile, she fingered her wand, half sniffing and half practicing new spells she learnt. Her heart ached, it ached so much just for a stupid boy. A fool! He didn't deserve her at all!

Hermione had a semi-crush on Ron for the past few years and he was too blind not to see it. He even had the audacity to kiss Lavender right in front of her! How could he! With a flick of her wand, the birds she conjured up swooped away and burst into a blur of soft white feathers. No, she couldn't cry over Ron. Ronald Weasley. There's nothing that great about him at all! So why couldn't she let go of the sight of Lavender and Ron swapping spit.

_Silent footsteps crossed the corridor, a lone figure watched Hermione Granger finish crying her heart out at the bottom of the staircase to the Astronomy Tower, blocking his way upstairs._

"Move Granger." came a cold voice by none other than Draco Malfoy. "You're blocking my way."

Hermione sniffed and looked at him, she couldn't even be bothered to give a single insult or a glare; she just shifted to the side and fingered her wand. It was weird, yes, and that bothered Draco. He didn't even know what was it in him that made him want to ask what was wrong. He already guessed it though, he was a smart boy, and surely it must have been the Weasley boy. Draco was annoyed, why was he even considering trying to comfort this mudblood? This undeserving muggleborn?

"The Weasley boy..." Draco didn't know how to start. He never had to comfort anyone before, not even Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "What about him?"

"He obviously did something to make you cry like this, what did he do?"

Hermione sniffed, her mind whirling with so many answers. _He broke her heart. He kissed Lavender. He didn't care or was too blind to even notice how she feel. He was a douche. He's an idiot. He's Ronald Weasley, what did you expect? He's a coward, a horrible git, even worse than a ferret!_

Yet in the end, she chose to just give a one word answer not knowing whether to tell him or not would be good or even benefitting to the both of them.

"Lavender." The name tasted disgusting on her tongue, she just hated to say that name now.

"Oh." Draco answered back, he didn't know what else to say.

Not bad honestly, Weasley finally got himself a girl. Too bad it wasn't Granger. Everybody thought they were meant for each other no matter how bad Weasley treated her. He shuffled on his feet back and forth for a bit. Should he just walk past her? Leave a snide comment so things would feel less awkward? Or should he do the right thing. His mother always said, no matter what pain a girl goes through, a broken heart is one of the worst.

Deciding not to say anything and not even knowing what compelled him to talk to her so nicely, he sat down next to her. Maybe his presence would be somewhat comforting. Bullocks! Draco wanted to slap his face for even thinking that. Here was the boy that called her insults every time he saw her. Made fun of her for everything she was and he thinks his presence could comfort her? Well, he knew he was good looking and multi-talented but now was certainly not the right timing for that. He then awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder and patted it.

"There there, mud- er- Granger." Draco muttered, looking away.

Hermione burst into sobs again as she realized how foolish she was. Here she was crying over a boy who did not even deserve her affections considering the treatment he gave her and another boy who was used to insulting her and calling her that dreadful word, mudblood, was the one comforting her instead.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered out. It was all she could do to keep her posture.

If Hermione wasn't a mud- well, er, a muggleborn. Draco was likely to be attracted to her. And since when did he think of her as Hermione? What was wrong with him? Seriously, it must be the full moon tonight that's gotten everyone crazy. Like how weasel boy could even win a Qudditch match.

"Ah, I know this might come as a shock to you, but I'd date you if you weren't a muggleborn, insufferable know-it-all and a Gryffindor." Draco said all of a sudden. He knew he risked it by saying that but he guessed it was the best he could do.

"If you weren't a ferret and such a cunning and despicable Slytherin, I'd probably date you too seeing as I need someone with at least a decent amount of brains to be able to keep up with me." Hermione said miserably.

Draco snorted and Hermione cracked a smile at the thought. She and Malfoy? Dating? Were they mad or what?

"You're not so bad after all Granger, your hair seems to have tamed quite a bit from that bush you had." Draco smirked at her.

"You seem much healthier and more filled in now too Malfoy, you don't seem like a pasty, vampire-like, bulimic either." Hermione replied back.

She was feeling much better now, throwing insults back and forth. They kept at it for a while, the insults getting more ridiculous and wider smiles grew on their face.

"Please Malfoy, you don't even know how to use the element of surprise." Hermione taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Draco said, grinning evilly, "What about now!" He tackled her tickling her sides and running his hands up and down her ribs.

Hermione, surprised, couldn't help but start to laugh and tried to bat his hands away but they were too fast. She shrieked at him to stop but as she finally got a grip on him and pulled his hands away, he fell forward on top of her. Silence grew between them as they stared at each other's faces. Suddenly, they could see how much each has grown and felt the attraction that they never noticed before.

Luck wasn't on their side though. Footsteps could be heard and suddenly,

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" Harry's voice could be heard.

Draco knew his time was up and this awkward but strangely nice encounter had come to an end.

"I won't tell," Hermione said softly while looking down. "You were nice for once and I'll keep this memory forever. There is a heart in you Draco and I wish you didn't have to be on the other side."

Draco lifted her chin and stared deep into her eyes. "It's a memory I won't forget, something we won't regret."

And suddenly, it was like as if a force overcame Draco and he leaned in and weirdly, so did Hermione and two pairs of soft lips met. It was gentle and nice, it was shocking and yet they both understood. It was hard being in their shoes, lonely and with no one around. Hermione's heart raced and Draco began to shiver but in a good way.

Draco decided to leave and as Harry was approaching them, he purposely bumped into him and left saying, "Watch where you're going, Potter."

Hermione sat and watched him leave, a sad look on her face. She was never going to see this side of him again and they both knew it. Harry sat next to her as she thought silently to herself what could have happened and what could things hold in the future for them.

It was a memory she'd keep and it was a memory she would hold deeply. This act of kindness was more than enough to make her happy again.

* * *

_Many years later….._

*Choo! Choo!* The Hogwarts Express was sounding it's bell. It was time for the students to get on board.

Hermione Weasley kissed Rose, her smart daughter goodbye as she watched her climb aboard the train with her friend, Albus Severus Potter. James Sirius Potter was already ahead of them, catching up with his friends. The war was over and in the end, Hermione ended up marrying Ron as expected. Ron had finally showed his affection for her and though how thick he was, he was still loyal and committed to her. He loved her dearly and that was all that mattered. The Golden Trio was still together, their children mingling with each other.

As Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny turned to leave and have lunch with each other and catch up, Hermione caught Draco Malfoy's eye and gave a slight nod and smile. Draco returned it with a wink as he turned in the opposite direction, holding his wife by the waist. They knew that even after the war, it was impossible to have a relationship. They had far too many obstacles in the way. And they never had another encounter like that night at the Astronomy Tower, but they both knew they'd keep that memory forever.

As they grew old with their respective lovers, they'd look back on that night and wonder what could have been and what would it cost them.

* * *

Alright, i'm done. R&R :-)


End file.
